Knuckles doll
One day I wanted to play sonic and knuckles for the Sega mega drive/genesis. But I realised I had threw it out about a week ago. So I went to look around for another sonic and knuckles game. I went to my local game store to ask if they had a copy of the game. They said "no we don't try another game store?" so I went to another game store and I ask them about the game they said the same answer as the other game store said so I went home and I loaded up my computer and I went on ebay and amazon to see if they had a copy of the game they had a copy of the game but it was being sold by an unknown user and there was only one left in stock so before I went to buy it I look at a video about the game to see if it was any good to play when I saw the video I was amazed on how good the game looked and you could play as sonic and knuckles I went to buy the game and it said it would take a week to come so to pass the time I played sonic the hedgehog again I waited a week then there was a knocked on the door it was my game it had finally come I rushed downstairs signed the clip borad I took the parcel and I rushed upstairs I was really excited to play sonic and knuckles and ripped open the packaging and I looked at the back of it to see if there was any pictures of the game play but there wasn't the only thing I could see was Chinese writing on the back of it and a picture of knuckles but with hyper realistic eyes killing an animal i was nearly sick of the site of it but I thought to myself this game could this game be haunted by knuckles I thought no its impossible its made by Sega so to test my theory out i toked the disc out of the game and looked at it it had a picture of knuckles with red eyes again but instead of killing an animal he was just staring at me so I put in the game but instead of it showing the title screen of sonic and knuckles it put me into a level called you haven't seen nothing yet at the start of the level you couldn't play sonic only a doll type thing that looked like knuckles but instead of the monster attacking you I was attacking them I knew now this game was hacked or a computer program now when I reached to the end of the level there was no picture of knuckles you had to run into instead there was a cut scene of sonic being viciously attacked by knuckles after he finished attacking sonic the game went to complete static I thought to myself did I turn of the game on accident no after about 2 minuets the game came back on but it had a picture of sonic with his eyes popped out his face all bloody and cut and he screamed "why did you do this to me? why?" I jumped back in shock of what I had just seen after he finished talking a really loud scream came off sonic then all the power went off in the house I tried to turn back on the power but nothing would work i had to use a light on my phone until the power was back after an hour the power came back on no one I called on my phone had their power off only me I was starting to think this game has to go now before something else happens to me and I don't know what i try to get the disc out of my Sega mega drive but the disc cartridge wouldn't open I was confused because my cartridge has never done this before I thought this game is controlling my Sega mega drive I try to unplug my consul form the mains but when I try the TV started shaking and a knuckles doll came out of the TV I ran out of the house and I never returned now knuckles doll haunts that house forever......